


Beach Fun

by Kyouryokusenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/F, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouryokusenshi/pseuds/Kyouryokusenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fun day at the beach for our senshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Fun

"Hurry up Chibiusa-chan, the girls are going to be here any second,

we don't have all day!" Usagi Tsukino called up the stairs

Chibiusa rolled her eyes "I'm coming, hold your horses!" Chibiusa called back

as she finished combing her sugar pink fluffy hair.

She wore a light pink tank top over her jean shorts with her red swimsuit

underneath. She set her brush down and hurried over to her closet and took out a

rainbow colored beach ball and happily raced down the stairs.

"Finally!" Usagi called out as Chibiusa was about to protest, she was interrupted by a

knock on the door and as Usagi swung around her pig tails landed in Chibiusa's face.

"Mamo-chan is here!"she cried out and started to dance her way to the door.

"Baka Usagi, watch where your going!" the pink haired girl snorted but stopped

and cried out "Mamo-chan!" she said running up to Mamoru taking hold of one

of his legs, Usagi taking hold on his arm. They both held on 'very' tightly.

Mamoru sweat dropped

"Chibiusa-chan, Usako, how about helping me carry the food to the car?" he suggested

with a sigh in hopes of them getting their minds on something else besides him

He sighed of relief as the let him go. They both put their hands together, hearts in their

eyes and all, they nodded and raced to the kitchen.

Usagi took the largest basket and practically lugged it towards the trunk of the car,

and practically threw it in there. "Chibiusa! you're supposed to be HELPING!"

she said hands on her hips

Mamoru groaned it was going to be a very long day...

"Here, Usako, let me help?" He said straightening out the basket into the trunk

Usagi turned to Mamoru with stars swimming in her eyes

"Oh, you're the best Mamo-chan!" she said happily

About ten minutes later or so, all four inners arrived

"Minna!" Usagi cried out excitedly jumping up and down

"Nice to see you to meatball head." Rei grinned

"I brought you some cookies." Makoto said holding them out

"Yeah and I brought some floaties!" Minako said as she held two in both hands

"And I brought some calculus text books so we can all freshen up on our studies before school starts in the fall!" Ami exclaimed

As everyone groaned and sweat dropped

"Ami-chan, we're going to the beach to relax, how could you even 'think' about school at a time like this?" Usagi sighed

Minako rolled her eyes "I know, besides Ami-chan, just thinking of math ruins my appetite." Minako said sticking out her tongue in disgust

Ami sighed in defeat

"Alright then, shall we go?"

Everyone cheered in agreement

About an hour or so later, Mamoru pulled up in the large

parking jumped out of the van

"Yay, we're here finally."

"Maybe we'll be able to spot some tight men in speedo's while we're here!" she said happily

Each of them carried carried either beach ball's or the food that was packed

as the moved down towards the beach. As they came closer, they spotted

a few familiar figures in beach chairs getting a tan, with that familiar and unfailing

grace.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san!" Usagi cried out as she immediately recognized

the other two figures next to them

"Setsuna-san, Hotaru-chan!" all four of them sat up pulling up their sunglasses

"Hello, good to see you again my little kittens." Haruka smiled

Michiru smiled "Konnichiwa!" the other three replied

"Hotaru-chan!" Chibiusa cried our running over and giving her friend a hug

Haruka wore an open blouse revealing a one-piece blue and white stripped swim suit

with matching white short shorts.

Next to her, Michiru wore a one-piece black swimsuit

with aqua diamond shaped earrings, Next to Michiru was Setsuna, who wore a once piece-red swimsuit

with a diamond shaped cut around her belly button.

Hotaru wore a long sleeveless tank top over purple swim shorts.

"Nice to see you!" Setsuna said with a smile

"Chibiusa-chan, I'm glad to see you!" she said as pure delight lit up her mysterious complexion

All of the girls lay ed their towels down and food next to the spot by Haruka and the others, as

the set up their spot.

Haruka looked to Chibiusa and Hotaru

"So, little muffins, how about we hit the ocean for a swim?" she suggested

as their faces lit up "Yeah!"

The three older women sat up and slid over their chairs and stood up

to join the younger duo and looked back to Usagi and the others.

Usagi nodded "Go ahead, we'll be down in a bit kay, I feel like some Ice Cream first!" she said

as everyone sweat dropped and started to laugh.

"Well, suit yourselves, we'll see you in a little bit then I guess." Haruka said at the five of them

started towards the shoreline. A few minutes later Mamoru had came back from making another

trip to the car for the rest of the items. "Let me finish unloading the car, so why don't you girls

go get some ice cream or something?" "Hai, Mamo-chan, you just read my mind!" she giggled

The five of them nodded and started towards the food stands and up the various game places.

A few minutes later the came across an ice cream parlor and Usagi turned back to the others

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" she cried out and started to run "Usagi, watch were, you're goi..." Rei cried out

but stopped as Usagi smacked into something and landed on the ground rubbing her throbbing head

"Ouch..gomen, gomen ne!" she cried out "Dumpling?" she heard a familiar voice ask from above her

She looked up to see three familiar figures tower above her each wearing a set of black shades.

"Ahh, Seiya?" she cried out as Seiya pulled her to her feet.

Ami, Rei, Minako and Makoto raced over

"Seiya, Yaten, Taiki!" they all cried out in surprise

All three of them wore the similar swim trunks

"Hai, nice to see you again!" they replied

All four inners blushed

"Looking good as ever, Yaten-chan!" Minako beamed with hearts in her eyes

Yaten blushed

"Like wise, Taiki!" Ami smiled

Makoto and Rei sweat dropped

"Well, let's go get some ice cream, Ice cream Ice cream Ice cream! Let's all scream for ice cream!" Usagi cried out dashing

once again towards the ice cream parlor as the others struggled to keep up.

A few minutes later the three lights and inners arrive back towards the beach

and lay down on thier towels and started to enjoy their ice cream.

"Hotaru-chan you are so slow!" Chibiusa whined

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Hotaru called out trying to keep up with her pink haired

friend as she treaded through the waters, Setsuna watching them from the shore as she adjusted her shades.

Haruka and Michiru come up from behind her enjoying the comfort of their feet in the water.

"They're so cute." Michiru said admiringly as she walked further out into the water, Haruka and Setsuna

following closely behind. Haruka smiled "Mmm..hmm."

The three of them were interrupted when they heard splashes coming in their direction

from behind them. "Oh so we meet again." The trio turns to see Seiya and the others following behind them

"Hmm, looks like it." Haruka replied lifting her eye brow

They all turned back to see Usagi coming their way

"Minna, Mamo-chan just brought back the rest of the food, so there is sandwiches

waiting for all of you." the blond said cheerfully

Haruka smiled

"Arigatou, I appreciate your consideration muffin." Haruka nodded

"Chibiusa-chan, Hotaru-chan, come back, the food's ready!" Setsuna called out

as the two girls turned and treaded back through the water in their direction

"Yay!"

A few minutes later the now large group was back on the shore enjoying their food

Luckily Usagi had packed such a big lunch, it was a good thing since the three lights

had decided to join them. Seiya, Taiki and Yaten sat closely together, as did the inner senshi,

Mamoru and Usagi sat close together, Chibiusa next to Hotaru, Michiru and Haruka together,

Setsuna next to them.

All of them talked about, School, Concerts, The three light's return and more, all

of them oblivious to the passing time.

About nine o' clock or so, everyone was back up and about, Usagi, Mamoru, the three lights, Chibiusa

and Hotaru had raced back towards the ocean despite the late hour, Setsuna close behind.

Minako and Makoto had decided to play volleyball, soon enough Rei and Ami had joined in.

Michiru and Haruka just layed back and lounged in their beach chairs watching the night stars

and the full moon come out.

Michiru leaned close to Haruka's shoulder

"They all look so carefree and innocent." Michiru noted out loud

"Michiru, I've told you this before and I'll say it again, you sound like an old woman." she chucked

playfully Michiru giggled "Well it's true!" she said taking Haruka's hand and entwining their fingers

Haruka sighed and leaned closer towards Michiru

"I know, you're right, I hope it will stay peaceful like this for awhile." she said putting

her arm around Michiru as the both took note of the fewer people at the beach

It was so calm "Well, let's not take advantage of it, let's enjoy it while it lasts." she sighed

as they both gazed up at the stars

End...please tell me what you think, R & R Please!


End file.
